


He Should Have Seen That Coming

by thewightknight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, kitchen smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Do not let a make-out session in the kitchen interfere with Tony's search for caffeine. (Or do and enjoy the reaction.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> One more for the great WIP cleanup of 2016

Natasha didn’t look up from the paper as Tony staggered into the kitchen, just continued sipping at her tea, the mug not quite covering up her smirk.

“In front of the coffee maker? Really?” Tony’s voice cracked on the last word. “C’mon, give a guy a break. This is not what I want to see first thing in the morning.”

“It’s 2pm, Tony.” Steve’s chuckle followed Bucky’s words and Natasha could see Tony’s reflection in the toaster throw up its hands.

“Even worse. Haven’t you two gotten it out of your system yet?”

“C’mon, Tony. You should know.” 

Nat shook her head. Tony had walked straight into this one. Her lips moved in synch with Steve as he finished his sentence. 

“We can do this all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go somewhere else but I don't remember where that was anymore.
> 
> Feel free to [come say hi on tumblr](http://thewightknight.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
